


Romantic Stylez

by peraltiaghoe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: Basically just a quick little rework of what could have happened in season one's romantic stylez scenario.





	Romantic Stylez

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, so let a girl know what you think!! 
> 
> Maybe could've gotten away w a mature rating instead of explicit but I don't know a ton about ao3 so I figured better safe than not. 
> 
> Also I started writing this from Amy's perspective too (including the before this interaction part), so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in seeing. Any comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks!

Calculated. Like everything she did. It was something he had always admired about her; something he could never manage to maintain in his own life. The pressure of her lips in each calculated place along his jaw, down his neck, his collarbone… he was trying to get a word out, but she was making it impossible. 

It had been six months. Six months since he stopped her, all but sure of himself, to tell her what he wanted. Romantic stylez. Six months since she surprised him by saying his name so softly, in a way that made him stop in the middle of his calculated--he thought--plan. He had just set down the box of his things on the seat of the car, and he knew he should get in, get some distance between them. She was with Teddy. He knew that. He also knew that he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. 

He had still been tucked halfway inside the car, thinking about all of this, deliberating, when he felt her hand abruptly on his lower back. He was startled and jumped, banging his head on the roof of the car. He had turned around with an embarrassed grin to find that Amy was so much closer than before. 

“I’m sorry, Jake,” she almost whispered. He understood. He knew it had been a long shot when he told her. It didn’t even matter anyway, because he was leaving to go undercover. He shouldn’t have even told her in the first place. This was probably so confusing for her, but of course he didn’t think about things like this ahead of time and now she would be left at the nine-nine to deal with all of this while he got to escape it all and be someone else for a while. His thoughts were coming so fast that he hadn’t even registered her hands, one on his chest while the other slid up to touch his face. Before he even realized, she was stretching up and her lips were pressing against his own.

He was surprised, but he welcomed her. He pulled her closer, gently placing his left hand at her waist while his right hand snaked between her shoulder blades and met the back of her neck. When the kiss was over, far too soon, he found his fingers tangled in her hair. He rested his forehead on hers as they both avoided each other’s eyes. Her hand dropped from his face and fell to her waist, where his hand met hers, interlocking with her fingers and rubbing small circles with his thumb. He placed his lips firmly against her forehead and closed his eyes, breathing her in one last time. 

“Anyway, we’re not supposed to have any contact… So I should go.” He mumbled the last part. “I’m sorry, Santiago.” 

She didn’t say anything as he got in the car. Her face had so much emotion written all over it, and he could only guess that his betrayed him the same way. The last thing he saw as he pulled away was the look of unmistakable hurt on the face of the woman he had been falling for for months. Immediately, he regretted putting her in that position. When he arrived at the bar, drinking away his recent “job loss,” he couldn’t help but to feel like he was really mourning the loss of a future that he had been longing for long before he had even realized it himself. 

The six months undercover passed slowly. He thought about her every day. Her big, brown eyes and how she rolled them at his jokes. Her lips, they way they pointed downward when she tried not to laugh at him. The way they pressed against his longingly the day before he left. What he wouldn’t give to explore that further. The way she always had his back, even though their banter could make any stranger think the opposite. 

When he finally saw her again, after keying in his squad to pile into the wedding hall by commenting on the dry meatballs, he had felt more anxiety than he had during the entire undercover mission. He thought to himself how silly that was, as his life had been in danger there and seeing Amy clearly put him in no physical danger. She hadn’t said much to him at the sting, and while he normally would have quipped some remark about her “missing the best detective at the nine-nine,” he avoided it because of the way they had left things. All he wanted was to go talk to his friend, something that he hoped he could still call her after his stupid stunt. 

After the sting was complete and he was all set to go, he was thrilled to head back to his apartment. He couldn’t wait to peel off his clothes and wash off both the smell of the thick cologne he had been wearing for months and the awkward, uncomfortable smile that Santiago had wordlessly tossed him upon seeing him. He stayed in the shower longer than usual, letting the hot water consume him. Once he finished, he dried off in a familiar gray towel. Before hanging it over the curtain rod, he cleared the steam off the mirror to look at his own face. As he had done many times over the past few months, he thought of her. He shook her out of his mind and brushed his teeth.

Jake traipsed through his home, which now felt unfamiliar to him. Little drops of water rolled down his naked body, splashing on the floor as he went. Straight to the bedroom in the dark, pulling out his top drawer and shuffling through until he felt his favorite boxers. Idly sliding them on before flopping onto his mattress. He was so glad that he had washed his bedding before he left. If he had to guess, he could probably close his eyes and sleep for the next three days. 

As soon as he got comfortable, he was torn from his near sleeping state by someone knocking on his apartment door. Ugh, he thought. Who could that be? For a moment he thought he might ignore it, but then he thought he should check in to be safe. What if it was a stray member of the wedding who had followed him home? He checked the peephole and was surprised to find a flustered looking-

“Amy? I-” She had looked unsure when he saw her through the door, like she may have been ready to turn around, but when he opened the door and tried to speak, she rushed into the room and crashed her lips against his. They kissed for a moment, her tongue parting his lips and finding him bewildered, but compliant to her. Her fingers interlocked at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her before cutting off the kiss, lacing her fingers into the wet hair at the nape of his neck and pulling gently, tipping his head up. A soft, breathy moan escaped his lips in surprise and contentment.

She kept his head tipped back, pulling on his hair slightly harder. “Don’t do anything like that to me again, Peralta,” she breathed roughly. She waited for him to respond, and he didn’t, so she tightened her grip and hissed, “Okay?” 

She stared at his jawline in the light from the still-open door as he replied back, “Yeah, okay.” She watched his jaw tighten as she leaned in closer to him. 

Her grip loosened, but she kept her hands in place. “God,” Amy muttered through kisses on his jaw, “I missed your stupid voice.” 

“Yeah?” he responded. Thinking things were clearly not as bad as he had previously thought, he decided to throw in that teasing joke. “Missed my stupid voice enough that you’re ready to go back to being the second-best detective at the nine-nine?”

In one quick movement, she had shut the door and pushed him against it. “Shut up.” Her lips were back on his. He was suddenly aware that he was wearing nothing but his favorite old, worn out plaid boxers. He could have put on a bit more clothing, so there was a bit more between them. He at least wished he had gone for anything other than comfort. His thoughts slowly moved out of his head as she placed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and onto his collar bone. Calculated, soft kisses; her tongue tracing against his skin in ways that he had longed to feel from her. Interspersed with her kisses were slightly rougher bites, which she could tell by the lack of layers between them was something he was enjoying. 

Suddenly, she placed a sharper bite just above his collar bone. “Fuck, Ames,” he groaned. She loved the way he dragged out her name, his breathy voice hanging on to every letter. He pulled her hips close to him, then hesitantly released her, lightly trailing his fingers up her sides. He hadn’t really had time to focus on what she was wearing, but his fingers touched a thin dress, hugging closely to her curves. He softly took her and turned so she was against the door, kissing her deeply. Her kisses were fast and hungry, but his were slow and careful. Was he thinking something through more than her for the first time in his life? He would have to remember this. Not that he would ever forget what was happening. 

“Amy, I-” She cut him off with another kiss. He complied for a moment, but then leaned his head back to avoid her lips and try to speak. She started back with those kisses on his neck that made him lose his train of thought. Her hands pushed against his bare chest, sliding down until she was playing with the edge of fabric, slipping a finger into his waistband. He groaned softly into her hair. “God, Amy,” another groan as she teasingly snapped his waistband and gripped onto his hip, pulling him against her. “Fuck, can we talk?” 

Amy grimaced. “No.” She tried to kiss him again, but he had stepped back away from her. Now Amy was the one groaning. “What exactly would you like to talk about right now?” 

“Well, I don’t know,” Jake started, running his fingers through his still-damp hair. “Maybe the fact that you didn’t even say two words to me when we saw each other earlier and now you’re in my apartment taking advantage of me?” His tone was joking, but Amy looked away and adjusted her dress.

“You’re right. This was stupid. I’ll just see you when you’re cleared to come back to work.” She turned sharply and grabbed the doorknob. Jake let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed her wrist lightly, guiding her back to him. He kissed her softly and though she responded, he pulled away to see the same hurt expression he had left her with six months before. He immediately felt the same regret that he felt that night. 

“Ames, it’s not that I’m not into this, because obviously I am and you’re so fucking hot but I just can’t-” another deep, controlled sigh, “I can’t do this without knowing where we stand. I shouldn’t have ambushed you the way I did when I left, but I just needed you to know how I felt about you. How I feel about you. I just really care about you and I don’t want you to think you have to do this, because if you’re into it, I’m not going anywhere. And if you’re not into this… Us.... Like-”

“Romantic stylez?” she interrupted. He could see the pale light from the window shining off of her white teeth, as a smile crept across her face. God, he missed that smile. He wanted to turn the lights on, to see her beautiful face and the smile that could change his entire week. Did she know how perfect she was? 

He laughed. “Yeah, romantic stylez. If you’re not into this romantic stylez, I need to know before we keep going because I am definitely into this. And I don’t-” he trailed off. He was looking at the ground, gripping the back of his neck. “I don’t think I can do this if we aren’t on the same page.”

She looked down, as if she was pondering this thought. She was probably deliberating over a lot of things. Everything that was wrong with him, if she could tolerate all his stuff, god, Teddy? He forgot all about Teddy. Is he still around? As Jake thought himself onto the edge of a cliff, Amy gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him affectionately. Without speaking, she began to deepen the kiss again, toying with the edge of his lips with her tongue. He allowed her in, but a lapse in judgement forced him to break his lips away once more. He looked at her expectantly, but delicately. 

A deep sigh left her body, and she looked back down at her hands. “I’m in, Jake. Romantic stylez. I think I’ve been in for a while, I just wasn’t ready to admit it. And there are so many questions about how this will work, with work and everything, but when you left, I just… I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. And what if I had made a mistake because I didn’t tell you how I felt about you? And what if you didn’t come back? What if I had missed my opportunity because I was too scared or too proud-”

Jake cut off her rambling with an exaggerated gasp. “Amy Santiago? Too proud? I can’t imagine.” He laughed when she rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder. 

“I just don’t want to waste any more time not knowing. So I’m in. And I’m ready to,” she stopped talking to meet his lips again, “make up for,” pulled him closer to her and tangled her fingers back into his mostly dry, curly hair, “lost time.” She deepened the kiss and he submitted to her, rocking forward so that his body pressed hard against hers. Her hands ran through his hair as she tasted his mint toothpaste and he tasted the shot of whiskey that gave her the courage to show up at his apartment in the first place. 

Feeling more confident after clearing the air, it was Jake’s turn to take control. He kissed her neck, stopping to suck above her collar bone, eliciting subdued moans when he would nibble her skin softly between his teeth. He unzipped her dress, running his other hand slowly down her body as he guided the zipper down to her hips. She removed her hands from his hair to allow the dress to slip down her body and hit the floor. 

He lifted her out of the dress and onto his hips, where he helped her to grind onto him by rocking her hips gently back and forth. He sighed into her mouth at the feeling of her so close to him. She kissed him hungrily, all too eager to grind closer to his body. Her hands grasped at him, fingernails pressing with just enough pressure to pull a low whimper out of his throat. He carried her over to the couch. He knew that he had clean sheets in his bed that he missed laying in, but he needed her so bad that he couldn’t walk the extra space. He laid her against the back of the couch and met her tongue excitedly as his hands explored her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He whined when it took him too long to get it off, frustrated at the anticipation of seeing all of her. 

When he finally tossed it to the floor, he returned to kissing her, moving gradually down her neck, focusing on her collarbone, making sure to place sloppy, wet kisses down her body, giving equal attention to each perfect breast. He continued down her beautiful body, kissing her softly and carefully choosing each movement. After what felt like forever to her, he made it down to her lacy, black underwear. Without removing them, he touched her, feeling how warm and wet she was. Her soft, anticipatory whine brought the smirk she knew so well back to his face, but she couldn’t bring herself to play along. 

“Mmm, Jake, please,” she begged. He kissed down the black lace, making sure to rest his tongue too long where it counted. “Please,” she breathed heavily, “please.” He could hardly pace himself after hearing her beg for him and he gave into her. Lifting her hips aggressively, he ripped the lace from her body and tasted her, flicking his tongue against her and earning a symphony of moans that he hoped he would never stop hearing. Her fingers travelled into his hair while his fingers travelled inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She pulled him closer to her as she arched her back, her legs shaking around him. Her eyes were still closed when he emerged, smirk wider than ever, to look at her beautiful face. He rubbed his rough hands on her sides and watched her shiver under his touch, a satisfied feeling overcoming him. 

“Come kiss me,” she half-whispered, more music to his ears. He obliged, sharing with her another deep, affectionate kiss. He wanted more, but he would have been so happy to just stay where he was forever. Amy giggled onto his lips. “Your turn.” 

She moved from underneath him so that he settled back into the couch. She immediately straddled his hips, nothing between them but his favorite boxers. He moved his hands down to try to pull them off, but she smacked his hands away. “I’m sorry, when I said your turn, what I really meant was my turn to drag this out for you and drive you crazy.” Jake groaned and pressed his hips toward her, grinding against her still sensitive body. She moaned softly in response, dragging her nails against his chest when he did it again. He protested when she composed herself and lifted off of him. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Ames,” he whispered in the sexiest voice he could muster. Her body fluttered at those words. She wanted to feel him inside of her so bad, but she couldn’t give him the satisfaction yet. She began kissing down his body, loving his reaction to her touch. When she got down to his waist, she made a bold decision and tore into his old, faded boxers. He gasped, “Those were my favorite!” But before he could continue, she had taken him into her mouth and began apologizing in best way he could imagine. He struggled between not wanting to be too aggressive and being too caught up to help himself. His fingers tightened and loosened in her hair as he tried to absorb the feeling of her tongue travelling every inch of him. She brought him right to the edge before stopping completely, leaving him sighing around “fuck”s and her name. 

Before he could move to change positions, she was straddling his hips again. This time she was grinding against him hard, teasing herself with his dick. “Hmmm, you like that?” He asked, half rhetorically, but she responded enthusiastically, which made him increase the teasing by sliding slightly into her. They both groaned softly as he pulled back, rubbing himself against her clit momentarily before sliding in a little more. She couldn’t wait any more and took control, lowering herself onto him and gasping as his length was fully inside of her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking genuinely concerned as his eyes met hers, but the look dissipated as her body and her voice responded to him. 

“I’d be better if you fucked me harder,” she moaned breathily. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” he groaned as he pounded into her, lifting her into a sitting position and kissing her between sounds. He could feel himself getting close when she told him to stop. He pulled away immediately, concerned about what he did wrong, when she got on her knees on the floor and leaned over the couch.

He was looking at her, still not completely sure why she asked him to stop, when she impatiently whined, “Come onnnn! Make me come for you again.” His smirk returned as he accepted her challenge, moving behind her and sliding back inside of her, slowly first, but with increasing speed. She crossed her wrists behind her back, motioning for him to take hold of them. 

“Santiago! You’re full of surprises,” his voice was raspy as he did what he was told, using her wrists as an anchor to rhythmically return to, pulling back on her slightly to get a better angle. 

“You don’t have to stop,” she got out between moans. “Please, don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t--Jake, don’t stop. Jake-” her voice trailed off on his name, driving him over the edge. 

“Jesus, fuck, Ames,” his voice was shaky as he pulled her body to his slowly. One time, two times, three times. “Fuck.” His hands travelled down to touch her more, which she rocked toward, but soon pulled away from so she could turn back toward him for a soft, lingering kiss. 

The two of them snuggled together on the couch, working on correcting their breathing, and took each other in. Jake twirled some of her hair around his fingers, while she traced her fingers along his chest, placing sparse kisses across him. Once they were finally calm, he planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled into her hair. 

“So, what do you think, worth the wait?” Jake mused jokingly. 

Amy laughed. “Well, I wish we would’ve done this before, but I would do it all over again if it got me to right here.” 

“Mmmm,” Jake hummed. “What if it got you over to my bed? It’s been a while since I’ve stayed here. It might help me sleep if I had someone there with me.” He was smiling wide at her. 

“Okay,” Amy pushed off of him, stood up, and stretched. “But last one there has to buy breakfast tomorrow!” She ran toward his room. He laughed, watching her run there instead of running with her. As he stood up to join the woman that he already knew he undoubtedly loved, he couldn’t help but think, _wow, I sure am glad I washed my bedding before I left._


End file.
